randomroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Axl Zerin
Hi. My name is Axl Zerin. I am, or rather was, a human studying the ancient and powerful art of alchemy. One time, however, my transmutation was plagued with a powerful rebound that robbed me of my human body and flung my soul into the nearest available thing with a human form. Unfortunately, that thing, was the inanimate body of an old Gear Trooper I had alchemically reconstructed under my father's supervision, before he...well...passed away. I had tried to use human transmutation to bring him back, that in and of itself was my first mistake in doing so. I should have figured that something would go wrong, but I had made a flawless theory about it that I was sure would work. The theory in and of itself had no mistakes, it was I who had made the mistake. Now I'm forever trapped, a human soul sealed away in an alchemic cognition of gears and iron doomed to spend the rest of my days a walking example of the power a rebound can have on a person. Fortunately, I've practiced and perfected my alchemic skills to the point where a Transmutation cirlce is no longer necessary for a transmutation...but I still keep within the limits of the laws of alchemy, and don't try to push it, lest I screw up again and end up loosing my new body, or worse, my soul, to another powerful rebound. Appearance: I was originally a human 16 years of age, 5'11", brown hair, and hazel eyes, pretty tall for a kid my age. After my grave mistake, however, I'm now barely recognizable from a Gear Trooper. Only thing about my new body's construct that sets it apart from other gear troopers is the right arm, which is a pincer-like claw shield I made using my alchemic skills. My arms can vary, though, since I use alchemy to adjust my body's equipment to suit the situation. The claw hand and the Gear Trooper's standard shield tend to be my basic, everyday setup, though, as I always change it back after the situation has blown over. Abilities: I am highly skilled with alchemy. Before and even after my "accident", I've been honing my alchemic skills to their peak, and the result can definitely be seen. My alchemy has now gotten to the point where I don't even need a transmutation circle to perform an alchemic reaction and forge something out of something else. I also tend to use it to modify my new body's arms and equipment on per-need basis, but use it for other things as well. An interesting trick I've learned, however, can be considered duplication of myself, as I can forge another Gear Trooper in my exact visige and equipment using my alchemy, allowing me to fool my adversaries into thinking that there's two of me, when really, one's just a fake. I tend to use tech, flame, earth, and strength alchemy as my primary forms of alchemy, since they (mainly the tech, earth, and strength alchemies) are what allowed me to build the Gear Trooper that eventually became my new body. Form Change: Lately, I've been practicing changing the visage of my new body using my alchemic skills into different forms for different situations. It rebounds occasionally and I end up having one of my limbs or head sent flying, but those are just quick fixes that I can easily repair and continue with the transmutation. I tend to sketch new forms into the ground so I knew what I'm transmuting into the first time, after that, I just pull the image from memory and go from there. As of now, I can successfully transmute between three different forms, my basic appearance and equipment included. Trooper Form: This is my standard form. It's the basic layout of my new body and is the most often used of my three forms. The arms can be changed freely in this state without the risk of compromising the form's main use. Aero Form: This is the form I change into mainly for flight or squeezing into a tight space. Taller and somewhat thinner than my Trooper Form, this form is mainly equipped with a pair of Bat-like wing arms for flight. It's also far more aerodynamic than my Trooper Form, which also helps with the whole flight detail. I first changed into this form while learning to fly for the first time. Gear Liger Form: A lion-type "Gear Beast" form I came up with, it's similar in function to a basic Gear Beast, only modeled after a Lion, giving the form somewhat of a Lion-like visage and enhanced overall power. It rebounded a couple of times during my first attemp to turn into this form and one of the leg plates started out in a bit of a..."compromising" position, but these should go away with enough practice.